Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mounting apparatus for a lifting/lowering device used in conjunction with a safety structure to lift, lower, or position individuals or materials in a confined space.
Description of Related Art
Several different apparatuses and arrangements are currently used for the lowering, lifting, or positioning of an individual or materials in a confined space. Often a tripod is used as a safety structure that is positioned around a hole or opening to a confined space. A winch or other lifting/lowering device is attached to the safety structure and used for materials handling, transportation of individuals, positioning individuals to perform work at a certain position, or emergency rescue and evacuation. Many apparatuses mount the winch to a support member of the safety structure to allow easy, accessible operation of the winch by individuals at opening to the confined space.
One known existing arrangement is the MSA Lynx Confined Space Entry Kit, which includes two pins to mount the lifting/lowering device to the support member of the safety structure. One pin is used to set the telescoping support member at a desired height and another pin is used to secure a bracket mounted on the support member to the lifting/lowering device.